


Wait For Me

by irrina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrina/pseuds/irrina
Summary: Love carries on through the after life. Love makes you do crazy things. Love makes you happy. Love... has sacrifices.





	

 

 

 

 

 

> **_"How did you two meet?"_ **
> 
>  

"Hey.. Who are you?" A man with dark hair hustled over to the bench where ( Name ) was sitting in. It was about 1 in the morning, and ( Name ) had just left a frat party in campus, and she was waiting for the alcohol to settle down and stop her from vomiting out her whole days full of food. 

 

It was a crisp autumn season. It was warm, and not too cold, but it was dark, and it became chilly. ( Name ) felt a little shiver on her arm, since she forgot about her coat. ' _holy fuck it's so goddamn cold_ ' mentally whispering to herself.  She was zoning out on the boy in front of her, and he snapped his fingers a couple of times at her way, sending her back into reality.

 

"W-.. Huh?" ( Name ) narrowed her eyes at him, her vision coming back. She took his appearance in. He was beautiful. He looked like a GOD. Her jaw was dropping, but she kept it closed, before she stood up, a little too quickly, staggering, and she felt his arms snake around her shoulder to help her out.

 

"Whoa.. Easy now.." He smiled lopsidedly at her. Even though her intoxication was strong, she didn't lose sense, ( Name ) was feeling guilty, and straightened herself, well, attempted to, "S-shit. I'm sorry my dude, I didn't mean to take up your time. " 

 

By the time she finished her slurred sentence, ( Name ) had taken the mans arms off of her and she was seeing clearly now. The male chuckled at her way, and the way his smile was, his chuckling, it made ( Name ) feel good, safe? She was thinking this was another guy trying to hit her up and take advantage of her but he had not moved to do anything bad, so she would lower her guard down a little. 

 

"Oh- um sorry, I'm Genji." Genji's flustered expression shined through as he tried to shake her hand, forgetting she was still not sober. "Um.. I could help you to your dorm? It's almost 2 in the morning.. The party is gonna end soon and I don't really feel alright with letting a woman walk back in the dead of night, especially drunk- you know?"

 

Even though his intentions were good, ( Name ) didn't want to completely let her guard down so she narrowed her eyes, "Are you trying to do something?" This caused Genji to freak out a little, waving his hand around, shaking his head, chuckling nervously, "No! I don't.. that's immoral.. I'm not trying to do things to you..  like I said.. I just  wouldn't feel good with letting someone go on their own ya know?" 

 

He had good intentions, he really did, so ( Name ) nodded weakly, a smile appearing on her face. Genji smiled back equally, and had his hand on her shoulders, keeping her straight, and making sure she wasn't tumbling into the courtyard of G.U

 

"What's your name? I never got it." Genji murmured and ( Name ) looked up at him, her smile still occupying her face. "It's ( Name ).. " She says before averting her eyes back at the nature surrounding them. 

 

"That's actually really cute though..I mean your name.. and you too but- whatever-" Genji stopped talking and laughed his embarrassment off, ( Name ) laughed with him, "Don't worry about it, you're pretty good looking too.. that's my sober side talking, by the way." 

 

The walk was long, but the two continued their walk silent and she stumbled into her dorm. She smiled at Genji who was at her doorstep. He  made sure that she made it inside completely before stepping away and turning his back.

 

But before he left, ( Name ) rushed to the door, and whispered his name, causing the black haired male to turn towards her.

 

"Hey.. thanks for taking me to my dorm dude.. i'll see you around?" Genji gave her a thumbs up, and mouthed a ' _you're welcome_ ' before walking away.

 

Completely forgetting that ( Name ) still had his sports jacket draped over her, since she got cold in the middle of their walk. 

 

' _Ah_..My jacket... hopefully i'll see her tomorrow..'

 

-

 

"What in the goddamn.." was the first thing ( Name ) said to herself as she woke up, with a hangover lingering from last night.  ( Name ) sat up, and immediately felt the polyester jacker around her. She grabbed it, and smelled it. It smelled like a **guy**. It's definitely not hers. ( Name ) lifted it from her shoulders and stared at the name on the front

 

The small patch on the left breast side said, in tiny words,  _Gibraltar University Varsity Soccer_. On the right breast of the jacket wrote, ' _Genji_ ' and below it was ' _11_ '

 

"Genji.. Genji..." ( Name ) walked around the room and grabbed her water, then her lightbulb in her head went off, "Genji! The dude who took me home.." She said to no one in particular, and hopped into the shower, and got ready for the rest of the day.. by the rest of her day, that meant finding this Genji man who had helped her out with getting her to her dorm safely. 

 

- 

 

The wind was more calm today, and the leaves weren't falling as much as last time, so this was a good day for the soccer team to be outside. ( Name ) stepped out into the courtyard, and stretched out her body. She yawned loudly, uncaring of the students giving her glances. It was the weekend, and she didn't wanna do anything but sleep and catch up on some shows on netflix, and as she opened her eyes she had people looking at her, at her jacket more importantly.

 

"Why are you wearing that?" One girl asks, obviously a fan of the Genji kid. ( Name ) simply informed her that he had left this in the hallway and is finding her. When offered to go find him herself ( Name ) politely refused.

 

As on queue, the corridor on the left building streams out a pack of wild boys in their uniforms chanting in unison as they high fived each other, and kicked the ball around.

 

"Genji!" A pack of girls rushed out to him and screamed vulgar things that should only be heard in private, but they did so anyways.

 

( Name ) craned her neck towards the newfound attention and she glanced down at his jacket that she clutched, wondering if she should really give it to him or not. There was a swarm of ladies that she'd not wanna make enemies with.

 

( Name ) stood too long at the spot before her result of not going through with her plan right that second, but at that second, Genji finally landed his eyes on her. The reason why he stood silently so long while girls proceeded to surround him was because he was looking for his damsel, he needed his jacket, but he wanted to talk to her too, so when his eyes locked onto her orbs, his frown turned upside down and he started sprinting after her.

 

( Name ), aware, that if he had given her special attention girls would haze her, this was high school all over again, decided to turn away and kinda run off, but that didn't stop Genji, because as soon as she left the vicinity, Genji was hot on her trail.

 

"Wait!" Was all ( Name ) needed before she clutched his jacket tighter and turned around, a little panic in her eyes.

 

Genji, on the other hand, was smiling like a total idiot, and that made ( Name )'s heart beat loudly. 

 

"I- um... " ( Name ) blinked rapidly before Genji coughed, interrupting her

 

"You have my jacket.." Genji pointed at her fist which, ( Name ) softened her grip and handed it towards him

 

"Oh yeah.. Thank's for lending it to me..."  ( Name ) started, rubbing her neck 

 

"..and taking me home... and not doing something bad.." Genji chuckled at ( Name )'s appreciation, and put his hand up to stop her

 

"It's no worries at all, 'cause like I said, I'd find it immoral not to take anyone home especially at that state."  As soon as he repeated his statement from last night ( Name )'s shoulder fell, her tension going away quickly, and her face replaced by a kind smile

 

"Hey, what can I do to make it up to you?" ( Name ) asked, reassured and more comfortable with Genji as they stood on the pavement.

 

"Well, you COULD make it up to me by letting me ask you out on a date?" 

 

 


End file.
